


Just a Moment

by SamwiseLives



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamwiseLives/pseuds/SamwiseLives
Summary: Robert and Aaron steal a moment away from everyone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's not great, but I wanted to post another story before I lost my nerve.

 

They helped Chas lock up for the night, Robert collecting discarded glasses and Aaron quietly pushing a threadbare broom around. 

Robert couldn't take his eyes off his daydreaming fiancé, all soft edges and brooding features, his eyes downcast and looking for all the world like he had a thousand and one things running through his head, the weight of the world on his young shoulders. It was at times like this that Robert desperately wanted to spirit him away, get him away from the suffocating press of people that always seemed to be surrounding them. Aaron was someone who craved peace and quiet, and he hardly ever got it. 

He didn't want drama and arguments and confrontation. He wanted a quiet life, his mum, Liv and Robert. It was never going to be that simple, for either of them, but Robert could give him a little peace, if only for one night.

 

'Thanks, boys.' Chas said with a smile when all was finished. 'It's been a long day.'

'Happy to help.' Robert spoke, going over to Aaron and taking the broom out of his hands, standing close to his side. 'We'll get the lights, you go on up.'

'Think I'll have a bath and turn in for the night.' She mused, not paying attention as Robert slipped his arm around Aaron's waist and stroked his fingers across the patch of bare skin he found there. 

'Goodnight, Chas.' He called after her, Aaron shivering under his questioning fingertips.

'How many times have I told you not to do that when my mother is in the room?' Aaron grumbled once Chas was safely out of earshot. But, Robert noted, he didn't attempt to move away.

'Oh, lots of times I'm guessing.' He didn't let up from his tingling caress.

'You never listen to me.' Aaron said without malice, leaning into Robert's gentle touch, some of the day's cares melting from his face.

'I always listen to you.' Robert told him softly, his hand inching higher. 'Are you tired?'

'What do you have in mind?'

'Come for a walk? I want you to myself.'

 

It was still. Everyone was safely tucked up where they belonged, lights blazed from a couple of bedroom windows but not a sound was heard. To all intents and purposes Robert and Aaron had the village to themselves.

Gloved fingers entwined, Aaron gently squeezed his fiancé's hand. 'You're a soft sod, you know that?' He said fondly, finally breaking the silent spell as they walked around the edge of the houses, never straying far from the lamplights.

'We are never alone.' Robert needlessly told him, a hint of upset in his voice. 'There is always someone in the background.'

'Not for much longer.' Aaron soothed. 'Liv is a good girl, she will give us space.'

'I'm still getting a lock for our bedroom door.' Robert pouted petulantly. 'I'm sure she gets a kick out of seeing my bare arse.'

'It was a mistake.' Aaron couldn't help the grin that spread over his face. 'I don't know who screamed louder, you or her!'

'You should think yourself lucky that you were still dressed.' Robert said, a smile tugging at his lips. 'If she had walked in the night before instead of this morning...'

'Yeah, we'll get a lock.' Aaron nodded thoughtfully at the memory, his fingers tightening imperceptibly. 'It's never going to be easy, Robert. My family will always be on the doorstep.' His voice was hesitant, unsure how Robert would reply.

'They will be our family.' He replied without pause. 'I'll be a Dingle too, you know.' He stopped his steps, turning Aaron to face him. 'After everything we have been through, I'll not let anything get in our way.'

'What about being alone?'

'We will pack Liv off to Gabby's, turn out the lights and pretend we are out. I can't share you all the time, and if I sometimes have to cross that crazy family of ours then so be it.'

'Even Mum and Cain?' Aaron couldn't help but smile. 'They will be kicking the door in, thinking you are doing unspeakable things to me.'

'Oh, I'll certainly be doing that, don't you worry.' Robert raised a suggestive eyebrow. 'I'm not sure that they will be wanting to watch though.' He extracted his hand from Aaron's grip, placing both his hands loosely on Aaron's hips instead.

'This isn't exactly private.' Aaron murmured, allowing Robert to brush his lips against his own.

'There isn't anyone about.' Robert looked around them to prove his point. 'It's late and all respectable villagers are indoors.'

'What does that make us then?' Aaron clutched Robert's arms, pulling him in closer.

'You looked sad tonight, I wanted to get you out of there.'

'Just thinking.' Aaron admitted. 'It's not been easy, has it.'

'No. And a lot of that was down to me.'

'Robert...'

'No, Aaron, it's the truth. But I'm going to make it better, I'm going to be the person you should be with, the person you deserve.'

'You already are, soft lad.' Aaron tilted his head, kissing Robert firmly but quickly. 'If it wasn't for you, well, I don't honestly know if I would have gotten through it all.'

'You would, I know you would.' Robert spoke softly, half afraid that his voice would crack. 'You are the strongest, bravest person I know. And it's going to be an honour to be able to call you my husband.' He was surprised to see tears forming in Aaron's eyes. 'I've put you through a lot, Aaron, I don't want you to hurt anymore.'

'Kiss me.' Aaron whispered, 'please, Robert, just kiss me.'

'Not here.' Robert replied, not trusting that a kiss would be enough. 'Come with me.'

 

Robert pressed Aaron up against the side of the pub, safely enough away should anyone else be taking a late night stroll around the village. Wrapping his arms tightly around his fiancé, he leaned in, his lips warm and sure against Aaron's.

'You could take me to bed, you know.' Aaron gasped for air, surprised at Robert's urgency. 'We do have our own room now.'

'Liv next door, your mum down the hall, Charity making lewd comments over breakfast and bloody Moira on the sofa.' He dove into Aaron's neck, pulling his scarf out of the way so he could reach skin with his lips.

'Good point.' Aaron smiled, his hands in Robert's hair.

'But don't worry,' Robert whispered into Aaron's ear, making him shiver. 'I'm going to take my time with you later tonight, family be damned.' He kissed his way across Aaron's face, reaching his lips and kissing him deeply, only pulling away so they could draw breath. 'I'm going to jam a chair against the door and strip you slowly, taking each piece of clothing off you until you are a begging mess under my hands. I'm going to kiss you, hold you and make you see what you mean to me.'

Aaron pushed his body against him, overcome with his words and the need to be as close to him as possible.

'Robert...'

'You have no idea what you do to me.' Robert breathed into his skin. 'I love you, Aaron. You are mine. For as long as I draw breath, you are it. I am never letting you go.' He gripped Aaron's hips tighter, drawing him impossibly closer. Making it abundantly clear the effect his fiancé was having on his body. 'Tell me you don't have work tomorrow?'

'I...' Aaron stuttered, swallowing down his growing need for the man in his arms. 'I don't have work tomorrow.'

'That's good to know.' He grinned, 'because neither of us will be sleeping tonight.'


End file.
